


Painted Wings

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Wings, Artist Magnus Bane, Body Paint, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malec Discord Sever WINGO, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus wants to make his art project unique so he enlists his boyfriend's help. Alec is the best canvas, and muse, Magnus has ever encountered.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 30
Kudos: 225
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Wingo Summer





	Painted Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just soft boyfriends flirting and doing art.  
> For the Wingo bingo square: types of wings.

Magnus stands back, squeezing several colors of paint onto his palette and admiring the view in front of him.

Alec is lying on a tarp in the middle of the carpet, clad only in boxers, not wanting to risk getting paint on his clothing, a sharp contrast to Magnus' simple paint-splattered outfit. Alec's head rests on his hands, folded together, face turned to the side so he can see Magnus. Magnus’ eyes roam over his exposed skin. He takes in the dimples in Alec's lower back, the strong muscles of his thighs.

“Are you just going to watch me?” Alec says, blinking slowly, a sly smile on his lips. 

Magnus hums, resting his palette on the tarp as he straddles Alec's thighs, supporting his weight on his calves on either side of Alec’s body. He runs a finger down Alec’s spine. “You do make a beautiful sight.” 

A hint of a smile tugs at Alec’s cheek on the half of his face that Magnus can see. Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s lips, long and sweet.

“Stop seducing me,” Alec says when Magnus leans back, “and do your homework.” 

Magnus pouts but moves back, resettling over Alec’s thighs. Alec is right, he can't afford to be distracted... again.

He picks up a small brush and dips it in white paint. “I should just take a picture of you as you are now. Even Professor Fairchild couldn’t argue that you’re art.” 

Alec huffs, turning to rest his chin on his hands in front of him so Magnus can no longer see his face. He lowers the paint brush to Alec’s back, starting a subtle outline. He watches the shudder that passes through Alec at the touch. “Alright?” 

“It’s a bit cold, but it’s fine.” 

“Sorry,” Magnus says softly, pressing his left palm to Alec’s lower back, a source of warmth contrasting the cold paint that he’s dragging over Alec’s skin. 

Alec’s head goes down, resting his forehead against the tarp. “I could probably nap here.” 

Magnus considers it must be a comfortable position- painting and Magnus aside. Sunlight is streaming in through the large windows of Magnus’ loft, warming the space and casting everything in a sort of golden glow. The only sounds are their own breathing and the occasional scuffle of the tarp as Magnus adjusts to clean his brushes or switch colors. 

“As long as you stay still,” Magnus says, tracing along the highest white line with light gray, “you’re free to nap.” 

Alec makes a noise of consideration. “This is nice.” 

Magnus feels a smile tug at his lips even as he carefully paints along Alec’s back. “Oh?” 

“I like being your canvas.” 

“Well, you make a beautiful one,” Magnus says, taking a moment to trail his fingertips over Alec’s tricep. “Can I paint here too?” 

“You can paint anywhere you want on my body.”

Alec’s voice has an edge to it that Magnus recognizes from their bedroom. Magnus picks up his paint brush to extend the outline he’s started, brushing white streaks over Alec’s shoulders and down his arm. “Anywhere, hmm?” 

Alec snorts and corrects himself, “Almost anywhere.” 

“I can work with that.” Magnus is only half paying attention to their conversation, mostly focused on the art he’s creating. He's still in awe that Alec is letting Magnus paint on him for his final project, a piece that will be added to the senior class art show.

“How did you come up with this?” Alec asks after a few moments of peaceful silence, his voice sleepy. 

Magnus pauses. “To paint on you or to decide on a subject?” Alec doesn’t know what he’s painting yet. It’s a surprise that Magnus hopes he’ll appreciate. 

“Both. Either.” 

He continues working, brushing thicker lines down Alec's back. “I wanted something different. Canvas is good, but... It’s fun to try new surfaces. Your tattoo gave me the idea.” Magnus taps Alec’s hip where he knows the tattoo rests nearby, on the front of Alec’s body, hidden from his sight. “I can’t tell you how I came up with the subject, it’ll give it away.” 

Alec crooks his neck just enough to pout at Magnus for a second before resting his chin back down. “You’ll tell me after?” 

“Of course I will darling.” 

Magnus paints in silence after that. He thinks Alec is dozing in and out of sleep, while he focuses on making his painting as beautiful as he can, knowing that nothing he creates will ever compete with Alec's natural beauty. 

When the natural light begins to fade, Magnus gets up to turn on the overhead light. Alec takes the chance to stretch, blinking up at Magnus. “Almost done?” 

“I just have to add some details. Do you need a break?” 

Alec shakes his head. “Can you get me a pillow?” 

Magnus retrieves a throw pillow for Alec to rest his head on, turned to the side to press his cheek to it. It means Magnus can see half his face once again and he struggles to stay focused on his painting as he re-straddles Alec’s legs. He starts lower this time, weight hovering over Alec’s knees so he can fill in the bottom of the design. The entirety of the painting reaches from an inch above the band of Alec’s boxers all the way up to the nape of his neck. Both of his triceps are covered as well, with some of the design spilling down his left forearm. 

Magnus finally switches from shades of white and gray to dip a tiny brush in the gold paint- the only bright color on his palette. He begins highlighting certain areas of the painting, making it appear to glow. “Thank you for doing this for me.” 

Alec responds instantly, his voice teasing, “Can’t have my boyfriend going around painting on other people’s naked bodies. You already sketch them.” 

Magnus hums. “No one compares to you.” He pauses as Alec shifts under him, adjusting to get more comfortable. Once he’s settled, Magnus leans up to add the finishing touches to the paint on the backs of Alec’s arms. 

“Wish I could paint on you for my final project." 

Magnus rolls his eyes, knowing it’s lost on Alec considering he can’t see it. “You should have majored in art.” 

“Magnus. I’m horrible at art.” 

He smiles, leaning down, careful not to touch any of the drying paint, to press his lips to the back of Alec’s neck. “I’ll let you paint on me anyways.” 

“Really?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

Magnus sets down the paintbrush, looking over his work. It’s nearly finished, but it’s missing _something_.

He picks up the toothbrush he uses for painting and dips it carefully in the gold paint. He runs his thumbs over the bristles, letting small splatters of paint land on Alec’s skin beneath the painting, giving it a sparkle. He repeats the process around the rest of the design, freckling any skin that isn’t already coated in paint. 

Alec doesn’t answer his question, instead reaching back to lay his hand over Magnus’ thigh. “Are you done?” 

“Yes, I just need to take the pictures.” 

“Where do you want me?” 

As if that question, and the placement of his hand, doesn’t make Magnus’ mind dart to a much dirtier place. He swings off of Alec’s body, stretching his legs as he does, knowing his thighs will be sore tomorrow. “Against the white wall.” 

Alec stands slowly, rolling his muscles, stretching. Magnus watches as the movement ripples his painting. It hits him, once again, how utterly beautiful Alec is. How angelically beautiful. 

He picks up his camera as Alec stands against the wall, back on display. He lets Magnus position him and pull lamps closer to get better lighting. Magnus takes about a hundred pictures, including his personal favorite in which Alec is glancing at him over his shoulder, before he brings the camera down. 

Alec rolls his shoulders again, peering at him under his dark lashes. “Do I get to see it now?” 

Magnus shuffles through the photos to find the one with the most detail before handing the camera to Alec. He watches his boyfriend suck in a breath as he studies the picture. 

“What do you think?” Magnus tries not to feel nervous, but it’s no use. He can’t help but want Alec to like it. 

Alec sets the camera down carefully on the desk that holds the majority of Magnus’ art supplies. Magnus watches with his heart in his throat as Alec spins, marches over, and fists his hand in Magnus’ T-Shirt, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. Magnus returns it, pressing his hands to Alec’s hips, loving the warm skin under his palms. Alec forces his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, his other hand stroking through Magnus’ un-styled hair. 

When Alec pulls back, they’re both breathing hard. “It’s beautiful Mags. I never want to take it off.” 

A grin breaks over Magnus’ face and he hides it in Alec’s shoulder, kissing and nipping at any unpainted skin he can get his mouth on. 

“You gave me angel wings,” Alec says, breathless, tilting his head to give Magnus more room as he plays with the hem of Magnus' shirt. “I love them.” 

“I thought it was only fitting,” Magnus responds, allowing Alec to pull his shirt over his head and toss it away. “Angel wings for my angel.” 

Alec tugs him into another kiss as his hands explore Magnus’ abs. He steps into Magnus’ space, slotting their hips together even as he meets Magnus’ eyes. Alec smiles softly, “I love you so much.” 

“And I love you, my beautiful muse,” Magnus murmurs before Alec crashes their lips together and has his way with Magnus right there in the middle of Magnus’ loft-slash-studio.

And if smudges of gray, white, and gold paint ends up on Magnus’ body, well, that’s between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more body paint fics so I made it a series but we'll see if I actually do it oops.  
> I also have a tumblr where I sometimes make stupid SH incorrect quote gifs: https://aceon-ice.tumblr.com/


End file.
